


Putting Up the Lights

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Everyone loves Lydia, F/F, Fluff, Second in Command Erica, lexi fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 23: Putting Up the Lights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Up the Lights

“Lydia, when I asked you to hold the ladder steady, I meant with your hands.”

“This is more efficient.”

Erica glared down at the redhead - who had yet to look up from her book - small frame reclining comfortably against the base of the ladder.

“Reading to me in archaic latin is, one, not helping me put up the lights, and two, not putting anyone in the Christmas spirit.”

“I don’t know Erica, I think hearing the recitation of the Argent Cratete is the _best_ way to get into the Christmas spirit - what with all the ‘arum’s and ‘orum’s and ‘ibus’s and such.”

“Only productive members of pack society get a say, Isaac.” Erica snipped, throwing a pointed look at where her packmate lounged on the steps, a tray of freshly iced sugar cookies at his side. Isaac smirked and readjusted his scarf, looking like an advertisement out of one of Kira’s magazines.

Lydia continued to read from the bestiary.

Erica rolled her eyes with a put-upon sigh, weaving the strands into loose-hanging patterns with nimble fingers.

“Uh… Erica?” a voice called, uncertain, from around the corner of the house.

“Yes, Scott?” she turned, awaiting whatever disaster the were-puppy had managed to manufacture in his time unsupervised..

“I, uh, I may have messed up a little bit with the lights and the hanging and the stuff.” Scott came waddling toward Erica, wrapped from head to toe in a tangle of blinking lights.

“How did you even - you know what? It’s not important.” Erica choked out, not bothering to hide her grin, “Congratulations Isaac - your opportunity to become useful has arrived.” Erica toed Scott gently in Isaac’s direction.

“I’ll help,” Allison offered, appearing from the opposite side of the pack house, “I already finished my side - or, at least, I think it’s finished, Stiles still has a few ‘minor adjustments’ to make.”

“Alright, just remind me to send Derek out to get him in a couple hours, or who knows when we’ll see him again.”

Erica watched Allison and Isaac settle together - unwrapping Scott on the deck with easy cheerfulness, laughing and teasing as they pushed the boy back and forth between them - smiling despite herself.

“When are the boys getting back?” Erica attention flowed downwards, where she noticed that Lydia had stopped reading and at some point risen to her feet to hold the ladder properly.

“They’re probably still and hour out - you know how picky they get over the tree.”

“I don’t, actually.” Lydia reminded gently, “Though I don’t doubt the validity of that statement.”

This was their first Christmas together with everyone actually there, which, not coincidentally, coincided with Lydia’s first Christmas with the pack since graduating high school.

“I’m glad you’re here, Lydia. We missed you.”

“‘Missing’ doesn’t even cut it.” Lydia smiled.

“Well, you’re home now.”

“Yeah, I am.”

Erica reached up and hooked the end of the string securely to the edge of the roof, tucking the extension cord beneath gutter with a flourish.

“Allison, you and Isaac go help Scott finish his side of the house, alright?” Arms laden with coils of lights the three betas ducked off to follow orders.

“Derek picked a good second.” Lydia commented faux-casually. She said it as a matter of fact, a sharp nod and the stamp of her approval given with a layer of crisp logos behind it, but Erica felt the punch of affirmation in her gut, heavy and meaningful. Nobody had expected the pack hierarchy to settle the way it did - least of all her. She knew she was capable, unquestionably so, but the question was whether or not she was _more_ capable than the other betas - of that, she was significantly less sure.

“Thanks.” she manage to return.

“It wasn’t a compliment.”

“I know.”

“It was a statement. Of fact.” Lydia’s eyes danced behind her serious expression.

“I know.”

“Because it’s true.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re an idiot.” Now Lydia’s voice warmed, fond.

“I know.”

“I take back everything I said.”

“No you don’t.”

“I know.”

Erica took the hand Lydia offered and stepped down from the ladder gracefully. Neither of them relinquished the grip they held on the other as they strode, hand in hand into the house.

It was an odd couple they made - the fierce looking blond in skin-tight leather side by side with the redhead in the floral print dress and perfect make-up, but it was good, and more importantly, it was _pack._


End file.
